She Who Holds the Stars
by rage.dox.1649
Summary: After being framed, Lucy is stripped of her guild mark and who she once thought was her faithful nakama. Alone and afraid, Lucy is plagued by dreams. Strange events occur, and Lucy finds what her mother died for- her hidden power and a realm of beings who were thought dead. Now, Lucy has two options- to learn how to harness her powers and deafeat the oncoming evil- or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After being falsely accused of Romeo's murder, Lucy is stripped of not only her guild mark, but who she once thought was her precious nakama. Alone and afraid, Lucy is plagued by strange dreams that may be more than what they seem. Strange happenings occur and Lucy finds what her mother had died to protect- her hidden powers and a realm of beings that were thought to be dead. Now, Lucy has only two options- to learn to control this new power and the oncoming darkness- or die trying.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It was hot.

The little blonde girl huddled closer into her mother's arms in an attempt to ease her aching body.

Her spine bended as she hunched over and was attacked by another fit of coughs, her hands staining red from the fresh blood that rose up from her throat.

Layla squeezed the sobbing child closer to her and ran even faster, her long black cape merely a shadow in the great light of the full moon.

"Almost there, Lucy, we're almost there." Although her words were directed toward the five-year-old, she seemed to say it to herself.

The young mother reached the center of the vast forest, the shining sun just barely starting its slow descent into the sky above. Hastily, she performed the proper hand-signs before looking to the sky and calling out in a strong and steady voice.

"_Benedic die nocturna metu_

_Lucis et umbrae in choris_

_Aurora ignem fatuum_

_Benedicite, cæli,_

_Sol et Luna_

_Break through!_

_Lingua antiquis,_

_Exite!"_

The air shifted, and Layla suddenly found it hard to stay standing.

The magical pressure was beyond intense and she was forced to her knees.

Two great shadows covered the barely passing night and the winds swayed from the power of their wings.

After the trees had settled down, the gold haired beauty found herself in the presence of two enormous dragons. Their tall and shimmering scaled bodies practically oozed magical power and their stances were regal and self-confident.

Layla stood up, her eyes glazed with tears, and her mouth clenched with the bitterness of fate.

Slowly, she held out the frail child to the dragons.

"_Do it_." Her words were hard and her hands trembled as she said so, but she held her stance.

"Mama?" Lucy asked through her pain.

The dragons took her in their claws and panic coursed through her body.

"Mama? Mama! Mama!" Only then did the young woman's tears break free and slide down her cheeks.

"Mama!" Lucy screamed again.

"MAMA!"

And then everything went black.

* * *

"L-Lucy, w-why are you screaming?" a very familiar voice said.

"KYAA! NATSU, WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN?!" Lucy yelled.

"Hmm. Why is it so loud in the morning?" the blue exceed said.

"Well, why are you and Happy here, again!?" the blond said furiously.

"Because it's so comfy in your bed, Luce!"

"Nani?!"

After that, and a couple punches later, a pink and blue lump were thrown out the blondes window and into the river.

Natsu climbed out and over the side ledge and grinned at Lucy before running away, "Hurry up, Luce, we'll meet you at the guild, I got a great mission for us to do!"

The blonde sighed, but smiled nevertheless, Natsu was such an idiot.

But then again, he was _her_ idiot.

Heading to the bathroom so she could get ready, goose bumps erupted all over Lucy's arms.

Now if only she could tell what that dream was…

* * *

As Lucy walked to the guild, her many keys glinting and jingling, she couldn't help but shiver.

It wasn't a cold day… Rather, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Gleaming eyes seemed to watch her every step and trace her every movement.

Was she going crazy?

Because no matter how many times she spun around in fear, she only saw a busy street in the sunny city of Magnolia.

Her eyebrows furrowed and relief washed through her as she finally made it to the guild doors.

She would definitely be safe here with her nakama, even if somebody really was stalking her.

But, then again, who could possibly want her? She was probably only thinking this way because of that weird dream she couldn't forget.

Pushing the large oak doors open, she was surrounded by the familiar warmth and rowdiness of her beloved guild, and home.

She immediately spotted the pink-haired fire mage, because he was-as usual- being the loudest one there, challenging Gildarts to a battle he would obviously lose.

He turned around, having caught her scent, and flashed her one of those adorable grins of his, before turning back to Gildarts and claiming he would get him later.

"Luce!" His smile was wide and infectious, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Look at the mission I chose! It's perfect! It has monsters, and fighting, and bad guys, and fighting, and a large reward, so you can pay your rent!"

Lucy's smiled widened, if possible, at the thought that he'd considered her while choosing the mission.

Soon enough, Team Natsu was assembled, with the addition of Romeo-because he was bored and Macao and Wakaba had seem to gone off on a mission if their own-and they discussed their plans of meeting up before splitting up to go pack.

They all came together at the train station as planned and were soon on their way.

As usual, the team was laughing and joking around, with the exception of Natsu, who was already green even while the train wasn't moving.

Lucy smiled as Erza told her of one of her S-class missions before peering out the side window, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth set in a thin line.

She knew she was safe with her nakama, so why couldn't she shake off this feeling of foreboding…?

* * *

**_*Latin; __meaning:_**

**_"Bless the day, fear the night_**

**_Shadows that dance and light that shines_**

**_Dawn a shooting star_**

**_Bless the sky_**

**_Moon and Sun_**

**_Breakthrough!_**

**_Tongue of the Ancient ones_**

**_Come forth!"_**

* * *

**Favorite and follow! Don't be afraid to put some reviews, opinions are very much wanted.**

**New chapters will be updated every week or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

They were trapped.

Lucy didn't know how the 3 vulcans had crept up on them, but, they had, and they were officially blocked on each of the three sides.

What made it even worse was that one of them was making swipes at her butt and the other was making heart eyes.

God, she was pissed.

That didn't last long though because heart eyes made his move and stretched his large hands to take a grab at her.

Panic set in and she grabbed her keys, ready to summon Taurus and send the pervert into oblivion with a mighty swing of his ax.

But, then again, it wasn't like Taurus wasn't exactly appropriate, either.

She didn't even have to do anything though, because Natsu was in front of her in a flash, and already sending the monkey into orbit and having it crash land a couple miles away.

Natsu was already running after it, eager to beat something up.

It seemed the other two decided it was their turn for a go, too, because they suddenly made a mad dash for her, and tried to grab at her before the other could.

Lucy barely had any time to react when a sickle shaped glowing mass of water came over her and smacked the first Vulcan away.

Jets of water flowed around her and forced the second one into the trunk of a tree, rendering unconscious.

Lucy turned around only to see Erza in her Sea Empress Armor, standing in the fairly wide river they were walking along just earlier.

She grinned at Erza and called out her thanks before she was suddenly lifted up by a hairy green hand.

"GYAAA!" The monster swung her around in joy and the blonde saw stars in her eyes.

Gray and Wendy were immediately taking him down when others began to appear. Soon, they were surrounded by ten more and Natsu was nowhere to be found.

Erza furrowed her brows before looking to the others as they ran down the riverside, attempting to shake off the many Vulcans that were now chasing them.

"Gray, I'm going to go into the forest on the other side, you go the opposite way and take care of the any new Vulcans that are coming."

Gray looked at her and nodded, jumping over a stump and firing some icicles at the monsters, making them follow him into the right side of the forest.

"Wendy! You stay here and fight off this batch. If it's you, I'm sure you'll be fine!" She smiled at her and she gave her a nod before stopping and giving the Vulcan group a Sky Dragon Roar.

"Romeo, Lucy!" The two immediately looked at Erza, waiting for instructions on where to go.

"Follow the stream into the forest, find a route that we can escape to without having the Vulcans on our tail."

Lucy grinned and nodded, and she was given a smile back before Erza leaped over the river and into the forest on the other side, about a dozen of the monsters going after her.

"How the hell did all of these Vulcans even get here?!" Lucy yelled out to Romeo, as more and more Vulcans trailed after them.

Romeo suddenly stopped after she asked that question and merely stared at her.

Lucy also stopped and tugged his forearm.

"Romeo, what're you doing? We got to keep going and find a safer way out of this forest."

Romeo suddenly smirked, looking up at her with an unimpressed expression, "I honestly thought you'd be something more than just a pleasant view."

Lucy's eyes widened at his insult and her grip on his arm slackened.

"N-nani? What the heck is wrong with you, Romeo? What're you saying?"

She completely took her arm off of his and backed away a bit, feeling a cold sensation on the back of her neck.

Why did she feel like she wasn't safe?

She was with Romeo, after all, the boy she thought of as a brother, even if he was acting strange at the moment.

Romeo looked at her, his eyebrow arched in amusement, before he let out a long and airy sigh.

He gave her a smile and she thought for a moment that he was just playing around with her before she got chills down her back.

It felt as if somebody had poured ice water all over her when his expression had turned malicious.

It terrified her even more when his eyes turned from their usual shade of ink black to light red.

"Lucy Heartfilia… the girl with the power to change the course of the very universe, itself."

Lucy looked at him in horror, her teeth gritted.

For a few seconds, the only thing that could be heard was the swishing of the river.

Then it hit her.

She swung her head, checking the area surrounding them

Where had all the Vulcans gone…?

Her confusion must've been clear because the fake Romeo's face split into an even wider smile-if it could even be called that.

"The Vulcans? I made them leave and go to those friends of yours so we could have a little chat."

Lucy had had enough of this and decided to just be blunt. "Who the hell are you?"

He was about to respond when she cut him off.

"Wait, scratch that. If you're here, then where's the real Romeo?"

The boy walked around her slowly, his hands clasped behind his back and his face cocky.

"And why is it that you assume I'm not Romeo?"

His eyes flashed, his smile taunting her.

"Romeo is my precious nakama. He would never send monsters after the others or purposely insult me."

She straightened her posture before setting her eyes into a sharp glare.

"Those ruby eyes of yours are also enough to justify."

The imposter stopped, his smile smoothed down into a teasing smirk.

His voice suddenly changed into a slightly deeper and accented tone.

"Bingo, Miss Heartfilia! My name is Morris and I am an acrisius, a high ranking servant of m'lord. If you couldn't tell, I use Transformation Magic!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed even further and her she took a battle stance.

"You didn't answer my question. I don't care about you, or your magic, or any evil lord of yours! I just want to know…_Where. Is. Romeo…?"_

Morris chuckled and his gem like eyes sparkled in the bright light of the sun.

The heat suddenly felt a little too intense for Lucy.

She felt as if she should back up and run away from the ruby eyed servant.

Because, for some reason, she felt as if she was getting herself into more than she knew.

"Oh no, Miss Heartfilia!" the boy was chuckling as he sat down on a rock, his posture make his aura seem even more arrogant.

God. He was over-dramatic and an asshole.

Lucy practically growled at the boy, her annoyance rising because of this boy.

Morris seemed to see her almost murderous rage though, because he got up from the rock and started slowly walking to her.

"Romeo is alive, that, I can assure you, but, then again…"

"What?! What have you done to him?!" she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up to meet her face, her worry increasing with the way Morris was grinning.

"He's alive… but barely. We had to…" he paused to let out a chuckle and sigh almost dreamily.

"Play around with him a bit, but, yeah, he's still breathing."

Lucy's eyes widened as her hands started trembling.

"You…You…"

"Oh! But no worries, he didn't say a word! The rascal has quite tight lips, I was actually quite impressed."

He seemed quite pleased with himself, and that served to only fuel Lucy's rage.

Before Morris could even open his mouth to say another sickening comment, she had punched him in the face and sent him straight into the river.

Morris sat up, his expression almost happy, and Lucy pulled out her whip.

"How-how could you?!" her blood was boiling and her fists were white while she practically choked the life out of her whip.

Morris merely got up and calmly wiped himself off before walking to Lucy and slapping her across the face.

"Fucking bitch." He spat, his mouth still quirked in a smile.

But his expression suddenly became hard and cold as he uttered his next words.

"Know your place."

Lucy saw red.

Next thing, she was flinging him around on her whip and hitting him as hard as she could, demanding to know Romeo's location.

It infuriated her even more when he smiled and said she was too late, before flipping her off.

She hadn't even realized how much damage she had inflicted on the boy in her rage, until about 5 minutes later when she stopped to breathe.

He was soaked from when he landed in the river, and bruises covered his body from top to bottom. His mouth and forehead were bleeding and he had several large scratches and cuts on his arms and legs.

His clothes were also torn from his meeting with the trees.

The water did not help at all, making his injuries look much worse than they were and giving them a swollen and blotchy look.

Although Lucy felt he deserved it for taking Romeo, she couldn't help but feel the guilt run through her veins.

She, after all, was a normally peaceful person and never purposely beat somebody up to such an extent while in a rage.

She went over to the boy, dragging him to the gentle river so she could flush his wounds and get him to spit out where Romeo was.

Lucy had just gotten the barely conscious Morris next to the river when her team mates appeared, smiling at first before seeing her dragging the wounded lad towards the river.

Why were her team mates looking at her like that?

She was just trying to clean out the sadistic brat's wounds.

Oh.

Lucy realized what it looked like, Morris not having shown his real form and staying in Romeo's body.

The only thing different was his eyes, and those were currently closed for the moment.

She was rambling for words, trying not to cause a misunderstanding when Natsu looked at her, tears in his eyes at what looked to be the barely conscious Romeo.

Team Natsu looked at her, horrified, and at the scene- an angry looking Lucy dragging an injured and innocent Romeo _into _the river.

Lucy was about to explain when "Romeo" suddenly croaked out.

"Natsu-nii… Save me… Save me from her…!"

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and horror, his eyes were ink black, the same shade as Romeo.

"Lucy…? How could you…?"

Pain flashed through her chest as she heard him utter those words.

Natsu…?

"This isn't what it looks like!" she screamed out to them, panic setting in.

Why was this happening?

"Lucy, you didn't do this, right?" Erza was the one that had spoken, but even then, she sounded worried.

Morris was doing an awfully good job, moaning and groaning in pain, while calling out for his Natsu-nii to save him.

Lucy couldn't lie, for her, a celestial mage, she couldn't bring herself to.

"I…I did do it…but…!"

She wasn't allowed to finish because Wendy stopped her.

"W-why Lucy-san…?"

The others looked shocked and hurt and Morris had already been taken to Wendy by Happy while she hadn't been paying attention.

"I-I…It's not what it looks like! I can explain!"

Tears speckled the corners of her vision as she tried to explain herself, her voice failing her.

"I-I…"

"It's enough, Lucy. Just stop." Erza hadher head away form her, her bangs shading her eyes as she gritted out the words.

"NO! Please…! Listen! That's not Romeo! I-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Lucy practically felt her heart shatter as she heard the words echo throughout the forest.

"N-Natsu…?"

She barely had any time to react before he'd walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

Nobody said anything.

"How could you…?"

His words were soft and gentle, but bitter and angry, too.

Why?

And when she looked at Morris from where'd she'd fallen to her knees, she saw him smirk.

Lucy's eyes widened and everything around her seemed to shatter.

He had set her up.

* * *

**Favorite and follow! Don't be afraid to put some reviews, opinions are very much wanted.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously:**_

_He set her up._

* * *

They soon got to the train station. Lucy walking in the very back of the group, crying.

Her nakama didn't believe her. They didn't even let her explain. All she could think about is how she was tricked and betrayed.

When they got on the train, the team (excluding Lucy) all sat as far as they can from her.

All she could do was sit there and mope around and cry out her heart.

Finally she stopped. She got up from her seat and confronted them.

She saw all of them stare at her with hate and tears. Carla and Happy weren't there for they couldn't handle what had happened.

"Haven't you done enough?!" Gray spat.

"Why are you here?!" Erza hissed.

"Please Lucy-san..." Wendy cried.

"Get- nghngh!" Natsu tried to say but was stopped by the jerk of the train.

"Please! Let me explain!" Lucy sobbed trying to hold back the tears. "Let me tell-"

"STOP! What is there to explain!" Erza now yelling, "All you've done is cause harm! What are we going tell Macao! Its all your fault!"

"Lucy just get out of here..." Gray whispered not even daring to look at her.

As soon as she heard those words, tears ran down her face again. She ran. She until she reach the next box cart. She ran until she couldn't anymore with tears pouring.

Soon she was at the last box cart. She went to the very back and sat there curled in a ball crying her heart out.

She trusted them. She thought they would listen. Everything she thought they were, was all gone. All she felt the whole ride back to Magnolia was betrayal.

Betrayal.

* * *

As soon as they got there, Lucy didn't even try to move. All she could think of is the Natsu and her teammates.

Four words that was always used in Fairy Tail.

_Always protect your nakama._

Those four words burned through her head. The same word repeating over and over again.

_Nakama_

She suddenly she remembered somethings that different guild members had said to her.

Soon enough the conductor asked her to get off snapping her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her face all flushed. She looked starry-eyed, wanting to cry a again but nothing came out. She looked as if she came up from the dead.

As she got off, she saw her teammates running to the guild to get 'Romeo' medical attention as soon as possible. She wanted to just run up to them and try telling him what really happen but after everything she tried to do, she didn't think it would work.

_I'll try talking to Master. Surely he'll listen. _She thought.

She walked wearily out of the station with the little hope she had, she headed to Fairy Tail.

* * *

As she neared Fairy Tail, she heard screams and cries coming from the guild she loved. Mostly everyone sounded so worried. Others though cursed at Lucy's name.

As soon as she got there, everyone was silent. They stopped there cry's and curses and turned to see a blond woman standing in the door way of the guild.

Finally Macao broke the silence. "WHY?! HOW COULD YOU?! I thought.. I thought.." He said before breaking down again.

As soon as everyone heard the sound of cries, they all started yelling at her and crying. They threw things at her.

All they could think about was Lucy and what happened.

Lucy on the other hand just stood there wanting to cry again but stopped herself. All she did was keep a straight face.

Suddenly one voice out of the rest stood out. It was the only one she heard. The one that made her want to burst into tears. The ONLY one that made her heart break.

.

Natsu.

.

"Why Lucy why? Why'd you do it?! I thought you were nakama..." Then she heard the few words she didn't want to hear.

"Why did... Why did I even bring you here?..."

_Bring you here.._

_Here..._

That did it. She felt her world, what was left of it, crash down onto her. She felt as if her heart broke into a million pieces that could never be put back together. Everything she once loved, disappeared.

_Everything..._

* * *

She started walking toward Master Makarov's office with a straight face.

The more she walked the more teary eyed she became. Soon enough she felt hot tears run down her face. She was crying.

She was crying but her face showed no emotional pain. Her face wasn't changing only tears sliding down her cheek.

As she walked she saw Erza glaring at her while holding Wendy and rubbing her back as she sobbed into the requip mage's arms.

Juvia was crying while Gray was comforting her. Then looking up and threw imaginary little ice swords. Lucy felt the coldness.

The Strauss sister crying into each others arms while Elfman hugged them and tried soothing them as he held back the tears burning in his eyes.

The Exceeds were all curled up next to each other. Happy crying, Carla hugging Happy while letting out small tears of her own, wiping her face every once in a while as if trying to hide them. Lily sitting with his back facing Lucy not even wanting to see her.

Gajeel was in the back as usual trying to looked like he didn't care even though Levy knew his intentions.

Levy was in shock. She couldn't believe Lucy really did _that_. Her booking loving partner thought to be so kind of abusive sadist.

Everyone was in shock. They never thought that there loving and caring celestial mage would ever hurt one of her nakama.

* * *

As soon as she reached Master's office, he said, "GET IN HERE NOW!"

She wiped her tears away and opened the door.

His back faced her, but she could tell that he was furious by the way his aura was.

"Master, please let me explained." she cried trying to hide her sobs. "Romeo wa-"

"ROMEO IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Master yelled, his face turning towards her. It was red and full of rage. But his eyes indicated that, he too, was crying.

"But Master! That wasn't.." her voice now cracking.

"No Lucy. There's nothing to explain..." his voice, now too, was releasing choked up cry's.

"BUT THAT WASN'T THE REAL ROMEO!" She now was yelling.

"LUCY! What are you talking about?! Even Natsu and them said it was him!"

.

.

"I'm just tired with your lies.." Master Makarov whispered.

.

.

.

.

Silence filled the air.

Then he said _it_.

.

.

.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! YOU ARE NOW TO LEAVE THIS GUILD!"

* * *

**Favorite and follow! Don't be afraid to put some reviews, opinions are very much wanted.**


End file.
